1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device system and method and, in particular, to a system and method for customizing an indicator light of a printing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the competitive consumer market for printing devices, it is of particular importance that a printing device be user-friendly. The ability of a printing device to provide customizable features and print functions can drastically affect customer satisfaction.
Commercially available printing devices typically include one or more monochromatic indicator lights configured to visually indicate to the user the current status or machine state of the printing device. Printing devices may further include indicator lights that are multi-color to enhance the indication function of the indicator light. Typically, indicator lights include three possible states, namely, “off” (e.g., to indicate the printing device is operating properly), “steady” (e.g., indicating that operator intervention is required), and “blinking” (e.g., indicating that immediate or urgent operator intervention is required). However, users of the printing device may desire to customize the behavior of printing device functions such as indicator light behavior based on personal preference.